


You can’t save everyone

by Glow_bugz123



Category: Transplant (TV 2020)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glow_bugz123/pseuds/Glow_bugz123
Summary: Bashir gets triggered after a active shooter drill at the hospital and Theo comforts himIt’s just a cute fluffy story and I haven’t seen a lot of fics with this ship
Relationships: Bashir Hamed/Theo Hunter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	You can’t save everyone

All he could hear was ringing. Everything else was muffled. The sound of the crying. The sound of mags trying to speak to him. The sound sound of guns firing. All drowned out by that incessant ringing. All he could hear was the ringing. But all he could see was the image of his mother lying dead on the floor of his parents clinic. And even if this is just a drill. It's all to similar to the day he found his parents after the bombing at their clinic. The dead bloody bodies that littered the floor. The sterile halls of the hospital splattered with blood. The sound of guns firing. Of course bashir knew it was a drill. But it brought on horrible memories for him. "Bash!" Mags yells in a hushed tone. He snaps out of his trance and looks at her. "How did you manage to stabilize your patient no matter what I do he just seems to be getting worse" she says. Before he can answer the sound of foots steps and guns come close. "Get down" he says. They both duck behind their patients gurneys. And Bashir is reminded of that day again. When he had to leave his mother dead on the floor. To try to look for his father and hope he wasn't dead as well. He feels tears well up in his eyes. He pinches the bridge of his nose. All I have to do is make it through today. He repeats that in his head until the fake shooter pass. Suddenly the lights flick back on and the speakers announce that the drill is over. After they clean up the staff gathers around for assessment. And bashir is worried. He knows he saved that patients life but he can't even remember half of what he did. Dr Bishop gathers all of the residents together. To be honest bashir was not listening to anything he said. The only the was focusing on was holding back his tears. After dr bishop is done with his assessment he runs to the locker room. He sees that no one is in there and immediately starts crying. Its all my fault I'm the reason Amira doesn't have parents. I'm the reason they are dead. He's full on sobbing by now and doesn't realize dr hunter walked into the room. He didn't have to be part of the drill since he is temporary staff. He sees bashir crying and he immediately knows what its about. Bashir and Amira have started staying at his place. And honestly he loves it Amira is so sweet and funny. And Bashir well Bashir just makes him feel happy no matter what. But sometimes he'll go down stairs at night and he'll see Bash lightly crying into his pillow. Hes always just left him alone thinking he needs space. But now he's not so sure. There's something about being around bash that makes theos heart flutter. He's been trying to ignore it with everything in him. But when he sees bashir crying his heart aches. To the point where he's almost crying. And he can't hold back anymore he wants with everything in him to make Bash feel better. "Bash! What happened are you ok" Says Theo has he runs over to him. Inside he knows the answer. He sits next to bashir. And he's wiping his eyes trying to get the crying to stop but failing. "It's fine really" he says his voice breaking. "Sorry to bother you" he finishes sniffing. "Bashir hey it's ok you know if I'm here for you no matter what. Just tell me what's going on?" Theo Says. Bashir takes in a a shaky breath trying to somewhat get his tears to subside and again failing. "I just the drill reminded me of some things" he says sadly. It triggered him thought Theo he new bishop should never have made him do that. Especially with his past. "Bash I'm so sorry do you wanna talk about it i promise you it's no bother just tell me if you're comfortable" Theo Says. Bashir sniffles "it's just I have been in a situation like that before at my parents clinic there was a bombing and I found my ma-"he breaks off into a sob. Theo immediately wraps his arms around bashir so he's crying into his chest. Bashir stiffness for a second but relaxes and sobs into theos white button up. "It's okay it's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want" Theo Says while rubbing circles on bashir back. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her I couldn't I was to late it's all my fault!" He sobs into Theo. And Theo heart aches all he wants to do is kiss a smile onto Bashirs face. But he knows he can't so the best he can do is comfort him. "Bash it's not your fault there's nothing you could have done" he says hoping it help. But bashir keeps sobbing at this point Theo can feel his chest is wet from the tears. "If I had gotten there earlier Amira would have had her parents it's all my fault!" He cry's. He holds onto Theo for dear life. And Theo almost can't take it he wants to cry but he needs to be strong for Bash. "You said you're parents were doctors?" Theo Asks. Bashir nods into his chest. "I'm sure they would be so proud, you're one of the best doctors I know you've saved so many lives bashir but you can't save them all" Theo finishes. And Bashir just sobs. Eventually he's crying subsides and he's left hiccuping and sniffing. "Thank you" bashir sniffles. Theo hands him a handkerchief. "It was nothing I know you'd do the same for me and if you ever wanna talk about anything I'm here" Theo Says. "Yes I know but it is difficult to talk about" Says Bash. "Yeah I know" Says Theo. They both just sit in silence comforted by each other. "I think you should go home Bash" Says Theo breaking the silence. "I don't want to be alone, Amira is at school. It's probably better if I stay here" Says Bash. "What if I go home with you I just think you might need some rest" Says Theo with concern. "I don't think that bishop will let us have the day off" Says Bash. "Well I'll talk to bishop and if he says yes can we go home?" Theo Says. Bashir just nods to be honest he's feeling a little childish. But the way Theo is treating him and talking to him and caring about him makes his stomach full with butterflies. He's only felt this once and that was with Vivian but she was clear about what she wanted from him. Theo walks out to talk to dr bishop. He gets to his office door and knocks. "Come in" dr bishop says in his thick Irish accent. Theo walks into the office. "You shouldn't have made him do that you knew that would trigger him do you just not care!" Theo yells immediately when he gets to the front of dr Bishops desk. "He needed to be part of that drill is a requirement of all permanent staff at this hospital. And if he had a problem with it he can come to me himself, he can fight his own battles dr hunter" says dr bishop calmly. "He needs to go home, he was freaking out in the locker room and he said he didn't want to be alone. I don't think he's in the right state of mind to care for patients" Theo says having cooled off a little. "So you're asking for the day off then" says dr bishop. "Yes sir" Theo Says. "Fine but you won't get paid" Says dr bishop. Theo nods and walks toward the door. "Take care of him dr hunter" dr bishop says just as Theos opening the door to leave. "Yes sir" he says and closes the door. Bashir and him hail a taxi and arrive at theos apartment. "Thank you again I'm sorry to disrupt your day" Says bashir. "Bash you aren't disrupting my day I'm happy to be off work honestly. Do you wanna order pizza?" Theo Asks as he unlocks the door to his apartment. "Yeah that sounds nice" Bashir says with a smile. There both lounging on the couch eating pizza and watching the avengers movies. "This is a hell of a lot better than work" Theo chuckles. Bashir nods "yes I never watched any of these movies Amira begging me to” Bashir chuckles. Theo wants nothing more than to just scoot closer to Bashir. And he is totally caught off guard when Bashir is the first one to do it. They are sitting leg to leg now. And Bashir leans into Theo. He rests his head on theos shoulder. “Thank you for helping me today there’s not a lot of people I can talk to about that kind of thing” says Bash. “Don’t even mention it” Theo says leaning onto Bash. They fall asleep right next to each other. This is a whole lot better than crying in the bathroom. Thinks Bashir as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work hope you enjoyed


End file.
